Fairy Tail: The reign of two worlds
by k.b.fantasy
Summary: 'I mean nothing to the world' this is the only reason Lana could think of being sent to Earth Land or was she to play a bigger role then she expected. Will every living being prosper or will fate prevail?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Gorian Vulcans**

 _Why did he do this? Why send me to Earth land? Prince Jellal would never let this happen._

"I will rule over Edolas…"

My eyes slowly flickered open; sitting upright I blocked the sun, while my eyes adjusted to the light "this is Earth land."

A sharp pain erupted in my arm, wincing I stood up to take in my surroundings, a large rock face loomed over me from behind and all around, tall trees cast a dark shadow upon me.

The ground began to shake and a long roar screeched throughout the forest, before I knew it numerous monsters stood before me "Gorian Vulcans" I whispered, the lead one roared loudly with a killer look in its eyes. For a moment time stood still unsure whether I should run or remain as still as they did, I made a split second decision and began to run only for them to dart after me "they are nothing like the ones in Edolas!" I called _I don't have anything that'll help me; my necklace won't help and my mums photos won't be much good either_ sprinting over fallen trees and avoiding a knock to the head by one of the beasts.

I felt my foot get entangled within the roots and I suddenly collapsed to the ground beginning to roll down a steep hill scattered with prickly thorns.

The world slowly began to stop spinning, I noticed the Vulcans heading straight towards me _how I could attack these creatures that are so harmless in Edolas?_ "No" I said rising to stand up but my legs began to throb, numerous pointy barbs stuck out of my skin, I fell back to the floor "these are monsters!" I shouted getting ready to fight back.

A streak of light appeared in front of me "bubble blast" multiple shots of power were fired upon the Vulcans making them fall back "fire them again, this time don't hit them" another voice cried from the forest "bubble blast" the bubbles floated in front of the beasts "missed your mark there" the lead Vulcan laughed "or did she" the other voice said appearing from the trees wielding a sword, she flew past the bubbles striking each and releasing immense power on the Vulcans. They fled as quickly as they appeared.

Once the smoke cleared from the fleeing Vulcans, myself and two cats were left behind "alright we rocked!" the smaller one cried "yea, now lets get back to the others" the seemingly older one said walking back into the forest, the smaller one looked at me her eyes full of sorrow "we can't leave her" she remarked walking towards me "just come on!" the voice cried from the forest "I won't leave her, I'll catch up with you later" she said steeping out of the light so I could get a clear look of her.

Her body was pure white with hints of brown and black, her ears black and she wore a lilac cloak.

"You okay?" she asked me, I nodded ignoring the pain pulsing through my legs "I'm Solar and that other me you saw is Swift my older sister" she said inspecting me closer, she suddenly lifted into the air and flew off.

I forced myself to stand and began to remove the thorns from my legs "no signs of Vulcans were clear!" Solar called flying back down "you and your sister are exceeds right?" I asked pulling the last thorn from my leg and exhaling hard, she smiled and nodded "I to am from Edolas, I'm sorry that your kind had to flee" sitting back down once more I looked at Solar's sad expression.

The awkward silence was broken by my grumbling stomach "you're hungry, lets find some food" she said beginning to fly away, I stood to follow but my legs still flared in pain making me fall to my knees, Solar flew back "are you okay?" she asked inspecting my legs "the thorns are out I should be…" I stopped when I felt Solar's paws touch my body "I can carry you" she said lifting off into the air "my kind caused you pain in Edolas, why are you helping me?" I asked "that was in the past, besides I help all my friends' _friends._

We landed amongst an orchard filled with apple trees "them apples look so good" cooed Solar flying to the top of a tree "bubble blast" the bubbles began to disperse and when they touched an apple it exploded causing them to crash to the floor "heads up" she called the warning came one to many short as three bashed my head "sorry" chuckled Solar catching an apple.

The sun began to set, me and Solar sat against the tree eating the last of the fallen apples "these are so good" she laughed "will your sister not be getting worried?" I asked finishing the last apple "course not, I wander off to explore all the time, I always return safely" she said retrieving some large leaves and handing them to me "sometimes" she laughed.

I began to wrap up my injured legs with the leaves and then my arm "you're hair looks like chocolate" said Solar grabbing my hair "thanks" I laughed.

The sun had nearly set "why did you come to Earth land?" she asked me "to be honest, I don't know" I admitted, Solar smiled "maybe it was destiny for us to meet and become friends" she laughed flying into the air and landing on my lap _I can't believe I've found a friend so fast, especially in an exceed of all creatures._


	2. Chapter 2 Thugs in the night

**Chapter 2- Thugs in the night**

The leaves in the trees rustled in the wind, it all felt peaceful for a moment at least.

"LANA!" Solar's voice squealed around me "Solar" I stood fast searching frantically "where are you?" I called "run Lana!" she yelped _I'm not running, where ever she is, she is in pain_ "the cat is calling out to a friend" a mans voice sounded "Solar fly to me!" I yell.

"I found her" a voice said in front of me, a man stood holding Solar by the scruff of the neck, I began to rush forward but was surrounded by the other thieves "La…na" Solar's voice croaked "let her go" I ordered "that's not the way it works missy" he said beginning to tighten his grip until she shrieked in pain.

"Stop" one of the thugs shoves me away "stop hurting her please" I clutch my necklace in hope it'll help me but the thugs eyes only fell on it "I tell you what we'll make a deal, we'll release the cat for that pretty necklace you wear and everything you own" he boomed, Solar gasped _I want to help but I refuse to give everything I own to these thieves_ "not going to happen" I refuse.

The thieves advanced on me, holding my hands up I tried to block their punches "use your magic Lana" howled Solar "a magic user is she, I'm scared now" they laughed _I can't use my magic, it wouldn't be right, I want to save you I really do_ tears streamed down my face "what a weakling" they all cackled.

"Surrender or the cat gets it" the lead thief held up the weak exceed, I still blocked the punches and was about to surrender when I heard a groan and a crash "never mess with my sister" the older exceed said helping Solar to her feet "get em men!" the lead thief mumbled, they all stormed the two exceeds clambering over my body on the floor "Lana!" I heard Solar shout _Solar I'm glad you are safe, I just want to say sorry, sorry for not helping you._

I drifted in and out of slumber…

"Happy, Carla and Wendy brought her here, they said an exceed lead them to her" said a mans voice.

…

"Its clear to me that the thugs strike again" said a women's voice.

…

"I help all my friends" Solar's kind voice whirred around my head.

"Solar!" I shout bolting upright in the bed, four shocked faces stood around me "Solar what?" the pink haired boy asked, I pulled the covers over my face to hide my embarrassment "who is Solar?" the blond haired girl asked, I pulled the covers away slowly "she is my exceed friend, the thugs captured her to get to me" I felt my neck for my necklace but it wasn't there, I gasped in horror "did the thugs take anything else?" the red haired girl asked full of concern "my necklace" I said feeling around in my pockets for my mums picture but even that was gone "even my mums picture" I said looking down shamefully.

"How awful" the young blue haired girl said "I couldn't do anything to help" I began to cry "please don't cry, it'll be okay" the Blondie said "I'll hunt those thugs down and give them a right good thrashing they'll never forget and get back what they stole" the pink haired boy said empowering is hand in fire _these are magic users too_ "stand down Natsu we can't just rush in without a plan" the red haired girl exclaimed "but…" Natsu argued "yes we will capture those who did this but we need to know the whole story first" she said.

The young girl rushed forward and placed her hand on my head "your fever is getting a little better but you might need more rest" she said, I shook my head "I'm fine thank you" I said beginning to clamber out of the bed "we managed to get clothes similar to the ones you're wearing, since you came to us in a pretty bad state already" said the blonde girl placing the clothes on the bed "when you're dressed meet us in the guild hall, we can discuss more there" said the red haired girl "oh I'm Wendy by the way and this is Carla" said the young wizard bowing with respect "I'm Lucy and the crazy one over there is Natsu" she said pointing to the boy lit up in fire "and I'm Erza, pleasure to meet you" she said "I'm Lana."

"Perhaps Wendy and Carla should stay with you and escort you to the guild hall" suggested Erza, I nodded "yea we'll stay" said Wendy, waving at the others as they left the room.

It was already day light "how long was I out for?" I asked wandering behind a screen and beginning to get UN dressed "about a couple of days" Wendy replied "you were injured really badly, if it weren't for the little exceed that brought us to you, I'm afraid to think what might of happened" she went on.

 _little exceed_ "what colour was the exceed?" I asked eagerly "she was white with brown and black patches, said her name was Swift" I finished placing my shoes on and went to sit on the bed once more "are you ready to go to the guild hall?" Wendy asked I nodded leaving the hospital behind.


	3. Chapter 3: The girl I once knew

**Chapter 3- The girl I once knew**

The guild hall from the outside looked like a grand mansion, it took my breath away, until we walked inside then I wasn't so sure.

Coming in from the grand entrance it looked like a boxing ring on the inside, at one side multiple wizards were engaged in battle tearing up the building, the other side booze drinking and to the front a muscular man with long black spiky hair sat on stage belting out songs "welcome to the guild hall" said Wendy nervously "is it always like this?" I asked "this isn't the half of it, you should see them all on a bad day" said Lucy walking up to us.

"Won't they tear up this place?" I feared "if they carry on they will" said Lucy "but we always make them clear it up after fighting" said Erza "what a bunch of reckless hooligans" cooed Carla. "Romeo throw me some fire!" "Sand wave!" "Ice make lance!" The fight raged on.

"Anybody else up to the challenge!" called a tall, slim young women with mid-back length brown hair "Erza you up for a drink!" she shouted, Erza shook her head "no Cana!"

Cana continued egging on Erza who marched up to the drunken lug "and there goes another section of our guild" said Lucy looking down "one minute Erza was the sweetest thing now she's ready to pulverize her" I said shockingly.

"Hi you must be new?" said a young teenage looking girl next to me, I spun round and heard a sharp gasp of Erza who ran up to me and gripped me by the arm "you hold the Fairy Tail emblem!" she said shaking my right arm where my purple fairy tail emblem sat "but I've never seen you before in this guild…" she rambled on still gripping my arm.

"if you are a wizard how come you didn't attack those thugs who attacked you?" asked Lucy, I looked down ashamed "I would never hurt a human especially with my own magic" I said "that's very kind of you" said Erza releasing my arm and patting me on my shoulders "what magic do you use?" she asked "I have been feeling terrible amounts of immense magic power from you since you got here" said Wendy "I specialise in Forbidden magic" I began but noticed Lucy's eyes light up "this forbidden magic allowed me to control at least four different elementals" I said.

"So you have four different magic powers?" asked Natsu, I didn't realise they had stopped fighting to listen to me, I nodded "bet you can't control fire like I can, fire dragon roar!" I heard everyone shouting at Natsu.

I outstretched my right palm "water barrier" the fire dissolved in my hand and left Natsu's shocked face "she can control water, not like me" a slender young women with blue hair stepped forward "water cyclone" a torrent of water coursed towards me "voltic pulse" I clasped both my hands together and sent a pulse of electric extinguishing the water. The women collapsed to the floor dazed.

"Juvia" a black spiky haired guy stepped forward "avenge me gray" Juvia whispered "I'll show you true ice maker magic" Gray said stripping from the waist up "Ice make: Lance" multiple shards of ice aim towards me, I extend my left palm "flame shield" some of the shards of ice melt in the heat but others smash into me.

"You say you can use four elements what is the last one?" asks Erza "air magic" "I've never heard of one wizard wielding four types of magic I must research" said the teenage girl with blue hair running of down the stairs.

"You can fight me next" numerous people called out _I've never been the centre of attention before this is startling._

The doors fly open "we're back!" called a soft gentle voice, all of us turned to the three shadows at the door "we cracked that request" said another gentle voice "yea I smashed it like a real man!" a manly voice boomed.

"Welcome back Mira" said Erza as she walked out of the shadows and towards us _I can't believe its her the she devil_ "way to prove you're a real man Elfman" said Gray fist bumping the muscular man "you should of seen both Mira and Elfman they were incredible" said the last voice appearing into the light.

I gasped as our eyes met.

"Lisanna?" I ask she stared at me with confusion at first but then it came to her "Lana is that you!" she remarked running up to me "its been so long look at you" she said admiring me from different angles "yea, but you still look the same" I said wondering why. "You two know each other?" asked Lucy "we were close friends back in Edolas, though you didn't look quite as old" Lisanna laughed "Edolas!" the others exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4: The truth

**Chapter 4- The truth**

"I'm from Edolas" everyone's faces looked shocked around me "how?" Wendy asked "I don't know, it's not quite clear why I came here or how" the air was left silent, no one spoke.

"If she is really from Edolas then there has to be an Earth land version of her too, in this world" Happy the blue exceed said "that's right" said Carla "I haven't seen her around here before" said Erza "maybe I can shed some light on the situation" said Mira heading behind the bar and pulling out a dusty old book. We all gathered.

"This holds all the key information on every Fairy Tail member" she said blowing the dust away "if you are a fairy tail member you should be in here" she said flicking through the pages "if you came here maybe our other selves from Edolas will come here too" whispered Natsu "yea but not the other Lucy she really kicked butt not like our Lucy" laughed Happy "shut it cat!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I got it" she said squinting her eyes "this is definitely her but I can't make out any of the writing" she said showing us the entire book "yep that's me" I said _you can tell by my annoyingly wavy hair_ "its not that the words are written in another language but the words are un readable" said Lucy.

"Well I'm definitely a member of Fairy tail, we know that now" I said "if we have no recollection of you then maybe you got injured on a request" said Erza "and you never came back" said Happy "couldn't you of said it any nicer" called Carla.

"I can look at the jobs wizards have taken in the past" said Mira going for another book _I could have died on a request in earth land, how weak am I?_ "Got it!" two voices called out.

The teenage girl stood at the top of the stairs holding multiple books "You go first Mira" she called "thanks Levy" Mira replied.

"It says here seven years ago Lana took on a job request in Boundary forest" began Mira "Boundary forest isn't it meant to be filled with gigantic monsters" said Wendy "what job could need doing there?" asked Gray "it says here that she took a request to steal a fang from a green Wyvern" she finished.

"there are numerous monsters in Boundary forest anything could of happened to her" said Lisanna "the request was never finished" said Erza "we never got a complaint off the guy who sent the request, its like the whole request just vanished, never existed" said Gray.

 _This whole situation keeps getting weirder and weirder how does one simply vanish along with the request._

"I did some research on the Forbidden magic you said you possessed and I may have found a lead" said Levy walking down to meet us "a book in the magic library should give us the answers we need about your power" she said looking to Mira for a plan.

"Okay, we need to figure out what's going on and why our Lana vanished seven years ago" said Mira and we all nodded "I don't need every wizard to help so some will need to stay here and handle the request board and the rest of us will split into teams and investigate both areas" said Mira.

"Levy you, Lisanna, Lana and Wendy head over to the magic library and find what you need" she said "Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy and I will lead one team" Mira continued Gajeel and Natsu glared at each other "gray, Erza, Elfman, Cana and Warren for telepathy will lead team two" finished Mira.

"Both our teams will split up and explore Boundary forest searching for clues of our Lana" said Mira as we all left the guild and went our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5: Library attack

**Chapter 5- Library attack**

"How long do these stairs go on" Wendy said beginning to slow down "hang on in there child" said Carla lifting Wendy up.

"I'm sorry I didn't say bye to you Lana" Lisanna said still running up the stairs "its okay, you had to return to your real family" I said smiling "we're almost there" said Levy up ahead "I read numerous books in our guild library but they lead to dead ends all but one, it said a reference to a book found in this magic library that should give us the answers we need, on this floor" she said stopping until we all caught up.

I lost track of time on the third book I began to read, all so far had lead to a dead end I was beginning to lose hope "nothing in this one" said Lisanna placing the book in the pile we had read, Levy was in the zone using her gale- force reading glasses to skim through the pages taking in everything.

"Have you found anything Wendy?" I asked but she shook her head "I'm beginning to think this is a lost cause" said Carla "all we can do is keep reading" Levy said finally finishing her fourth book "Lana how did you end up controlling Forbidden magic?" she asked I turned to Lisanna "when she was younger she got experimented on" began Lisanna "I absorbed so much ethernano my body couldn't handle it, so the experiments began to make my body bigger so I could absorb an infinite amount thus creating my Forbidden magic" I said "allowing you to control four elements at a time" said Lisanna.

"After creating what they called me 'magic machine' to control all wizards in Edolas I escaped and found Fairy tail, I made fast friends with Lisanna who helped me get over what happened in the past, if it weren't for Lisanna I'd never of been accepted so quickly and accept requests" I said picking up another book and beginning to read.

After another infinite of books being read "I may have found it guys" said Levy _thank god_ I placed my book down and we all stood up to head for Levy but before we could get close we were attacked by streaks of magic "who is there?" Lisanna shouts, throughout the smoke I see numerous shadows of a gang of men; they began to charge magic power "full body take over, phoenix fire" Lisanna says "sky dragon roar!" Wendy shouts "solid script electric" said Levy "tidal wave" I said thrusting out my left palm.

All of our attacks combined and thrashed the enemy "what do you want?" asked Levy while the smoke began to clear "you shouldn't be here" a voice said "this library is for magic users, were from Fairy Tail" said Lisanna. All was silent, and then we were ambushed by a rain of magic making us all smash against the wall "is everyone okay?" I asked "I'm okay but Lisanna doesn't look so good" said Levy "neither does…" began Carla but Wendy sat up "I'm fine."

"the book must not be found" the voice said _what book_ "well its too late Levy already found the book" said Wendy "sky dragon wing…" Wendy screamed as magic showered her "Wendy!" me and Levy shouted.

"Ready Lana?" Levy asked me and I nodded "solid script electric" she said I clasped both my hands together "voltic pulse" our electric combined and smashed into the many men before us "yea!" me and Levy high fived but it was a celebration to soon and we were caught of guard getting knocked back.

I struggled to pull myself up, I looked around at the others they didn't look so good even Carla was knocked out, a blue light flashed in front of me _they're charging for the finishing blow._

I closed my eyes expecting to be hit any moment.

I heard an impact and felt the rush of smoke erupt but felt no pain, I opened my eyes and Natsu's hand appeared before me, I took it and stood up.

"Natsu" I whispered "Lucy" said Wendy getting helped up by the Blondie "Gajeel!" exclaimed Levy hiding her rosy cheeks "even Mira" said Lisanna weakly "how did you know…" I began "heard Wendy scream and the smoke erupt through the windows" said Natsu "good job we were passing" laughed Mira "now lets take out the trash" said Natsu clutching his burning fists.

"What business does the magic council have here?" asks Mira they begin to back away "this is even before she transforms into her Satan soul" said Lisanna, someone from within the crowd catches my eye as he makes his way to the front "do not attack" he says spotting me "I can't believe its you" he says to me, I blink in confusion "Mest what do you mean?" asks Wendy "she is trouble she shouldn't be here!" he shouts "you must have me mixed up I'm from Edolas" I say in hope of making things better.

He gasps in horror "you've come from Edolas" stepping forward but Natsu stands in front of me "I don't know what your getting at but you attacked our friends, its time for you to pay" says Natsu but with one blink Mest teleports beside me but Wendy grabs hold of him "stop Mest you are making a mistake" she says "get of me Wendy she is dangerous" he says "she is our friend" Wendy cries and he teleports us both away.


	6. Chapter 6: Unleash Oblivion terror

**Chapter 6- Unleash oblivion terror**

We both hit the ground hard "Wendy you okay?" I ask pulling myself to her, she opened her eyes slowly "I'm fine" she whispered, and I helped her up "how did you escape?" Mest asked _I recognise this place, the trees, the rock face, it's where I first arrived_ "Mest I don't know what you mean" I admitted.

"Hey you guys okay?" Gray asked running up to us along with Erza, Elfman and Warren, we both nodded "how can she be here now?" Mest asks "Mest calm down, explain properly what is going on" Erza says, I spot Mest out of the corner of my eye glaring at me.

"Mest get here so I can give you a good thrashing!" shouts Natsu running up to him but Gray holds him back "explain" said Mira as they all gathered "seven years ago the magic council was called out to a disturbance in boundary forest, when we got here Lana was emitting of a darkness signalling it into the sky, I could see a portal beginning to open" he began "a portal, into Edolas?" Erza asks "she kept mumbling words about utter destruction and the two worlds combining into one to have only one ruler, the 'magic machine'" he said I gasped.

"Magic users couldn't get close or their magic was sapped by the darkness, but I couldn't stand by and watch as our world was merged with Edolas so I teleported to her and grabbed hold of her and transporting us both back out of the darkness, some of my magic was sapped but at least the portal began to be closed" he said "the dilemma was over?" asked Wendy "I wish I could say so but Lana kept mumbling the words over and over she didn't wish to return to normal, so I had no other option but to arrest her and erase her memory from you all" he finished.

Everyone was silent "that's why none of us remembered Lana even after retuning from Tenrou island" said Natsu "I asked your current guild master Macao which he granted and said it was the best way to keep you all together" Mest said turning to me "was I sent here to fulfil that ritual?" I asked "you can never be too cautious, best to get you under control now" Mest said calling in for reinforcements.

I felt a pair of eyes fall upon me from the forest as I held my head in shame _maybe its best that I'm arrested I'd hate to bring terror upon this world and my friends_ I turned to my friends "you shouldn't have to be arrested I know you wouldn't do something like that" said Lisanna "I know I wouldn't but if I were to get possessed I'd hurt you all" I said beginning to cry.

The reinforcements arrived "take her away" Mest said with a hint of sadness _this is for the best… NO my duty is to unleash terror._ Immense dark power rained on me and a scream escaped my throat _I will rule over Edolas you will rule over Earth land together our reign will begin with the merge of the two worlds_ a voice screamed in my head "Lana hold on!" Natsu shouted rushing forward fists a blaze "Natsu stay back or your magic will get sapped!" I shouted in hope my warning gets to him. His magic began to get sapped but Gray pulled him back and cut of the string of darkness.

"My duty all this time was to rule over Earth land and then merge the two worlds together" I said tears streamed down my cheeks. "The worlds will merge creating a land ruled by me" my mouth moving but my voice wasn't the same it was deep and dark, I could see my friends shocked faces they wanted to help but couldn't.

"The world is within our grasp" my deep voice said, the portal beginning to open unleashing darkness "stop the darkness from spreading" Mest ordered "Sky dragon roar!" shouted Wendy trying to counteract the emitted darkness however it only absorbed the attacked and nearly all of Wendy's magic "solid script fire" even Levys solid script and magic power began to be sapped it wouldn't let go "iron dragon roar" Gajeel snapped the string of darkness from Levy "its no use the darkness saps our power" said Lisanna.

"I'll try freezing it then, ice make: lance" said Gray but even the shards of ice didn't damage the darkness "the darkness can't be controlled only unleashed" my dark voice shouts "damn what do we do" said Natsu.

The portal opened wider _now is the time!_ The voice shouted in my head "Unleash oblivion terror!" the deep and dark voice boomed and the darkness raining on my got thicker giving of immense magic power.

"can't you save her?" asks Natsu "I can't teleport to her like last time the magic is just to intense" admitted Mest "if you can hear me Lana we'll get you out of this stay strong!" shouted Lisanna but a large laugh erupted from my body.

"someone will die on this battlefield today be warned" my voice reached them the darkness directed my eyes to Lucy, like a puppet my right hand was forcefully raised and sent a streak of darkness toward Lucy.

"Lucy!" they all shouted. 


	7. Chapter 7: Magic Machine

**Chapter 7- Magic machine**

Natsu rushed in front of Lucy, and then Mest pushed them both out of the way and was stuck to the dark matter.

I clicked my puppet fingers and Mest collapsed to the floor darkness covered him "Mest" Natsu staggered before he to fell to the floor enclosed in darkness "Natsu!" shouted Lucy "don't come near me" he warned. I watched in horror as more of my friends began to collapse to the floor "Wendy get up!" Carla called watching as her friend began to get cloaked in darkness "they are all…" began Levy but darkness engulfed her "Levy!" called Gajeel "stay away Gajeel don't touch me" she warned falling to the floor.

"What's happened to them!" shouted Lucy kneeling down to Natsu "all of them are contained in the darkness" said Mira "also they are the ones that got their magic sapped by it to" said Erza.

"It is up to you to decide which of these four will die on the battlefield today" said my deep voice "are you crazy, none of them will die today" said Gajeel "one of them has to, as of now poison is spreading through their bodies and sooner or later they will all die but if you chose just one to die then the other three will be released of poison" my demon voice laughed "you bastard" Natsu's weak voice exclaimed "we won't sit here while you control Lana like a puppet" he said pushing himself up _Natsu._

"This was Lana's destiny if Earth lands version of her failed there was always her as a back up after all she is the magic machine" my puppet voice laughed pulsing a wave of dark matter at Erza "ice make: shield" Gray said rushing in front of Erza and projecting his magic into a shield but it was only absorbed and he was overcome with poisonous darkness "Gray!" shouted Erza "stop this creep" he stuttered before passing out.

 _Please stop, stop hurting my friends, you have got me and were currently taking over the world, leave them alone, they have nothing to do with this_ my voice screamed inside of myself, I had no control over my body nor the words that were coming out of it.

"We have to stop this!" called Erza "how, hardly any of us have the strength to fight and even if we do that dark crap saps our magic" moaned Natsu "I did some research of my own before we set of, I knew I heard of Forbidden magic so I had Crux look it up" said Lucy standing up to face me.

"Lana I know you can hear me, Crux said once this spell has reached the advance stages the only way to defeat it is from the inside, you have to fight it Lana" said Lucy.

"Move out of the way!" I shout to Lucy as a streak of darkness narrowly misses her _that was to close_ I thought "Levy do you still have that book?" Lisanna asks, Levy slowly begins to ruffle around in her bag pack and throws the book as far from her as possible "you can do it guys" she whispers holding in a cry of pain _The portal to Edolas is almost fully open, darkness will invade this land until only one land is left, its now or never._

Lisanna began reading the book for more answers.

A large roar escaped my mouth and a wave of dark matter headed towards everyone _I won't let it end this way! No you don't you ugly being_ I forced my hands to clasp down to my side causing the dark wave to disperse into thin air.

 _My body may have been taken over by this beast but I am the magic machine and they shouldn't under estimate me_ when I felt the next wave of darkness begin to charge up power I forced my hands to face me _see how you like to be hit with your own medicine_ I thought trying to keep my hands in place.

"Lana you got this!" shouted Lucy "fight with all your strength!" shouted Mira, I could see them all cheering me on, and I had to do this for them.

The power began to be released and I planned to release it on myself "if anyone has to die today it should be me and not them!" I shouted this time in my normal voice, bright light lit up everything I couldn't feel no pain but I knew I had been hit, I intended to send this beast back into Edolas and keep the two from merging. I screamed releasing the dark matter back into Edolas "close the portal!" I shout.

I fall on my back and watch as the portal to Edolas closes sucking in any dark matter along with it "I did it" I whisper my body felt powerless but not that my magic power had drained but I was missing my power, two familiar eyes flew over me "Lana" it said I blinked to get a clearer image "Solar?" I ask, she loops a loop and smiles "I also got these" she said handing me my necklace and photos "thank you Solar" I said hugging her. A moan broke the moment "what happened" Natsu said sitting up, the traces of poisonous dark matter was gone. _Someone will die on this battlefield today_ the voice rung


	8. Chapter 8: Sacrifice

**Chapter 8- Sacrifice**

"Natsu are you okay?" I asked as he struggled to his feet "I'm fine" he said looking around at the destruction, everyone else lay on the floor but they were breathing at least "what happened?" Lucy asked standing up "I heard what you said and destroyed it from within" I said helping Lisanna up "destroying all the traces of it from us" said Gray.

Lucy helped Wendy up and Gajeel was helping Levy up "I'm glad none of you are seriously hurt" I said watching as Solar flew around the wreck, the trees and grass were burnt thanks to the dark matter.

"It's all gone!" exclaimed Mest "how did you destroy it?" Lisanna asked "I attacked myself and I guess the beast didn't like it" I laughed "didn't that hurt?" Wendy asked "I don't feel any pain just emptiness" I admitted.

"I don't sense half as much magic power being emitted from you like the first time we met" Wendy said rushing over to me, before I knew why, I had collapsed to the floor "you're exhausted" said Wendy beginning to heal me "its like my magic power has been halved" I whispered.

"Lana" said Solar rushing over to me "I'm okay" I reassured her "Solar get away from her she is dangerous" said Swift the older exceed "they aren't dangerous anymore, even your friend isn't" said Solar and a shocked Swift hid behind a tree.

"Someone must die" a voice boomed from up above, we all looked and the portal began to open this time prince Jellal appeared "prince Jellal" I bowed "Mystogan!" the others exclaimed "how you doing old friend?" Natsu asked, prince Jellal began to flicker _he's just a projection_ "we all know what needs to be done, you can not stay in Earth land without someone sacrificing themselves allowing you to stay" the projection said I looked down sadly.

"She doesn't have to return, she is our friend, she belongs with Fairy Tail!" shouted Natsu "she won't be any trouble" said Lisanna "we'll take good care of her" said Levy placing her arm over me "we won't let you take her!" shouted Gray "not without a fight" Erza said.

Shouting and arguing erupted through the forest _I can't go against Prince Jellal's order if this is what he wishes then I must do it_ I stood up "I agree" I said bowing a light surrounded me "Lana what are you doing!" shouted Lisanna "I have to return to Edolas the world will be out of balance if I stay here " I said giving her a smile of hope but she erupted into tears, guilt began to sink me "promise me that Earth lands version of me gets released, Fairy Tail needs her" I said to Mest who nodded. I began to be lifted into the air.

I was rugby tackled by a small cat "Solar you need to stay" I said "I'm not leaving you, destiny brought us together" she began to cry "Solar don't go!" Swift called to her "Swift, me and Lana are destined to go on adventures together" she cried "go and find your friend" Solar said waving at her sister, as we were taken back into Edolas I watched as the last bit of Earth land was swallowed up by the portal _I'm home._

…

 _What is this strange sensation in my body, its almost like my power has been sapped_ footsteps echoed down the creepy hallway, I backed up against the wall _what could they want me for this time_ keys jingled and my cell gate creaked open, I didn't dare look.

The footsteps stopped near me "Lana" the voice said I looked up and saw two familiar faces, his hand outstretched towards me, I took it cautiously and stood up "Lana!" the exceed said flying into my arms, tears rolled down my cheeks "Swift" I whispered hoping this moment would never end "what's happened?" I asked.

"Fairy Tail needs you" was all he said.


End file.
